i was angry when i met you
by Avalonmists
Summary: Regina is trying to deal with the Robin situation; Emma is trying to deal with the Marian situation.


_"I'm in love with someone else"_

The words were still resonating in her head while she was fucking Emma Swan blindly. The blonde was panting underneath her; she added a third finger and accelerated the rhythm, forgetting herself in the process. She felt Emma's body stiffen, her breath breaking under her brutal treatment. She crushed her lips on the Sheriff's swollen ones and collected her climax in her mouth. She stayed in Emma a little bit longer, feeling her clasping around her fingers. She never broke the kiss, and Emma was struggling for air as fiercely as she had clung to the brunette's mouth.

_"I'm in love with someone else"._Her heart had burst at these words. Nobody ever told her that, not even Daniel; he never had the time, she thought bitterly. He told her he loved her, but not that he was in love with her. Robin was the first.

And Emma Swan had destroyed everything.

xxx

The lights were still on when she arrived at the mansion. She had left Hook in the middle of the street, uncertain of what had happened. She felt so guilty about Regina that somehow she allowed the pirate into a closer circle of intimacy, for fear of losing him. But who was she really afraid of losing?

_"I'm in love with someone else."_ She had heard Robin, and she felt her guilt grow even deeper. She would never be sorry for saving someone's life, but why did it have to be Marian's... Life had always played games with her: the family ready to adopt her for good had given up on her; the first man she really loved tricked her, and she ended up giving birth to his child in prison; her recently found parents had another baby; and now she was responsible for another unhappy ending for Regina.

So, she was surprised when the former Mayor opened the door. She had knocked without thinking about what it was she was doing. She wanted to fix things with Regina.

"Well, shouldn't you be cuddling somewhere with the pirate? I heard he was winning you to his cause."

"We're not cuddling." She was standing on the porch, her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. "Will you let me in?"

"If you want to tuck Henry into bed, he's staying at your parents' tonight. He wanted to fill your father in on what happened to his favourite heroes in the comics I got him."

'Yeah, I heard my fath - David was into all this comics stuff..." Her voice weakened and she watched Regina shyly.

The brunette didn't say a word and just left the door open while she went to her study.

Emma closed the door and followed her.

_"I'm in love with someone else."_The phrase was haunting her, her anger rising, her breath accelerating as she heard Emma behind her.

"Tell me, Sheriff, did you come to rub my nose in the glory of your happiness? I can see your eyes are sparkling and you look... dreamy. Is this the pirate effect? Not long ago I guess I had the same look, but you couldn't help crushing it, could you?"

Emma was taken aback by Regina's bursting.

"Regina, you know that I'm sorry. You know I would never - "

"No, of course you wouldn't." Regina's voice was dangerously low and when she looked up at her, Emma felt her legs weaken. She could see the Evil Queen in these eyes, for she now knew what that woman looked like. And whatever the population of Storybrooke thought of Regina, she had never been that Evil Queen during the curse; Emma has seen a very angry and resentful Mayor when she first arrived in Storybrooke and when they fought for Henry, but it was never the Evil Queen.

"Regina, I promise you I will bring you your happy ending! One way or another we'll sort this situation out."

"We?" Regina spat with all the loathing of a queen. "There is no 'we,' Miss Swan. There is only me. There will always be only me."

"No, Regina. You are not alone — not anymore and you know it. You have Henry."

The look of the older woman softened at hearing the name of their son.

"And you have... me."

Emma couldn't help the sheepish face, and Regina wanted to slap the blonde to make this stop.

This suffering, this heavy ball weighing in her stomach, this little voice she was so familiar with but hadn't heard in years, the voice that was always telling her love was weakness. But then she saw Robin, and how he was devastated by the situation. Her soulmate. Her brave and man-of-honour soulmate.

Was fate mocking her? Or punishing her for refusing to go to him the first time?

She looked at Emma, still standing in front of her with that puppy face and her blond curls.

She could see why Hook was so obsessed with her. But the pirate was only a shallow drunk, hopping from one obsession to the other. How long would it last? Would she be able to see Emma as miserable as herself? Was that what she wanted?

She took a deep breath, looking at the fireplace that had witnessed her happiness and her fall in the time of a few days only.

She felt cold.

"Have I? Are you mine, Miss Swan"

Emma stared at Regina, puzzled.

"What do you mean? I'll be by your side, I told you."

"No, Miss Swan, this is not what I asked."

Emma saw the brown-chocolate eyes darken, she felt the air thicken, and her breath accelerated.

In a few steps, Regina got closer to Emma and made her move back against the wall. Emma stumbled and leaned on it, feeling Regina's eyes on her. These were the eyes of an Evil Queen.

"They do not believe I have changed, do they?" she whispered in Emma's breath, so close that their lips would touch any second now.

"They expect me to make an evil move because it is all they know of me, it is all they want to know."

Emma didn't dare move; what she was seeing in Regina's eyes was enough. She saw an Evil Queen not in a fury, but in great sorrow. And Regina still didn't know how to cope with sorrow, she now realized.

Intimidation, power play, was her mechanism of defense. And magic. A magic she used only to save Marian since she brought her back from the past. Emma was struck at her own realisation, but Regina didn't give her time to think further. She pinned her to the wall, holding her hands above her head.

"What about giving me some of this happiness you promised me, Miss Swan?"

"You don't want to do that, Regina, you're not her anymore. You don't have to turn predatory to fight your way out of your problems. I told you I was on your side. I am not your enemy, Regina."

Emma was calm; her tone was the same one she used when Regina had fallen apart on their son's body in Neverland. The woman was in pain, and Emma would not fight her in these conditions. She inhaled deeply to keep calm. Regina's smell was intoxicating. Of course Robin was in love with her, she was stunning.

"Regina?"

The brunette was still holding her to the wall. Her breath was heavy and her knee had found a way between the blonde's legs.

"Emma," she commanded in a whisper, "give me some happiness."

xxx

Emma was back at the station. She couldn't go back to her parents reeking of Regina all over her. The station was the safest place for her right now. The scent was keeping her aroused, but she couldn't washed Regina away at Snow White's house... She could go get a room at Granny's — it wouldn't be the first time she'd come in the middle of the night — but Ruby would know. And no one was to know, ever.

Regina had left her alone and panting in the study after their last... entanglement. She never spoke again after the first kiss. They filled the cold and silence of the study with their moans and their screams and their heavy breaths, but not a word had been spoken.

When the morning came, and before David arrived at the station, she sneaked back to her parents' place. Mary Margaret was on her way to City Hall after stopping by Henry's school to drop him off. She had several messages from her family. She hadn't checked her cellphone since Hook had called her to tell her about their new unwanted villain in town.

She was good for a lecture later in the day, but she couldn't care less. She took her clothes off on her way to the bathroom, inhaling Regina one last time on her body as she entered the shower.

She didn't see Regina during the day. They were all busy with their own issues. Taking care of Elsa. Chasing this dairy queen who seemed to know her so well. Dealing with Hook. Watching Robin at the side of Marian, holding the box containing her heart. Regina was nowhere to be seen. Robin had told her she was working on a way to get Marian out of her ice cage.

If she didn't know better, she would have said Regina was playing chicken. But Regina had never been a coward — she had always faced trouble with pride and fierceness.

But Regina was not the Mayor anymore, nor the Evil Queen. She proved the night before that she didn't know who she was anymore. Emma saw it in her eyes, but they would never speak of it, would they?

She would take a room at Granny's tonight, after some quality time with Henry. There was no way she could have a nice family night this evening. Her parents wouldn't understand that she needed to be alone. Hook would ask nothing. Plus, she would probably be on patrol for a good part of the night.

Her phone rang the second she sat on the bed in the room that sheltered her during those first days in Storybrooke.

xxx

_"I'm in love with someone else."_

This would never be her happy ending. Emma Swan had destroyed everything.

She grabbed her cellphone and speed-dialed the only number she wanted to call. Self-loathing would come later.

"Give me some happiness."


End file.
